The Warriors
by Smicc
Summary: It's about one of Ella and Char's children, Princess Corina. One of her best frieds died and hislast message was adressesed Corina and his little brother Myles. When the king doesn't except the waring of immortals in Frell, Corina and Myles run away to fi
1. Rini the Runaway

Smicc: Hello everyone this is my first Ella Enchanted story

Izy: please check out the other fics sometime

Smicc: I only own Myles, Edmund, Lela, David Rini, Agua the plot, the scribe Leon the manservant, General Kue and I think that's it for this chapter

Izy: so please read and review

Smicc: and of course enjoy!

*                *                *

Rini of Frell

"Miz Mandy?" asked the young princess Corina of Frell. An old cook looked up from the cake she was baking for Prince Edmund's birthday. "Yes Princess Corina?" Asked the cook. You knew my mother Queen Eleanor from the day she was born right?" asked the 8 year old. The cook nodded, her gray curls bouncing out of place and back in again as she did. "Well, could you maybe?" said Corina shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot. "Tell me why she likes Lela and Edmund but not me?" said Corina mustering up all her courage. "Oh, sweetheart, she loves all of you with all her heart" said Mandy the cook giving Rini an all-engulfing floury hug. "In fact, If I remember correctly she was a lot like you at your age." Said Mandy trying to lessen the young girl crying. "Thank you Miz Mandy, I'll keep that in mind" said Corina straightening. 

"Your welcome Princess Corina"

"Please call my Rini"

"Then you can call my Mandy"

"Thank you Mandy it's always nice to meet a new friend"

"It is,"

"Oh and if you see my other friend Squire David please tell him to meet out in the menagerie"

"Okay Rini, now you go have some fun" said Mandy giving the girl another floury hug before she ran out of the kitchen and straight into her father King Charmont and elder sister Princess Lela. "Eeek! Look a ghost! See father I was right this castle is haunted!" screeched Lela.  The King sighed. "Once and for all this castle is not haunted, and your ghost is your sister Princess Corina," said the king as Rini wiped the flour off her face with her dress sleeve. Char walked off. "That was a very mean and deceitful thing to do Coretta." Reprimanded Lela. "I didn't do on purpose and how many times must I tell you my name is _Corina_ or _Rini._!" Said the young girl angrily before stomping off to the garden where she was going to meet her best friend David who was training to be a knight at the place and he spoke Aythorian. All thought he was 6 years older though. He was Rini first and only true friend in the world other than her language books.  

*                      *                      *

She was up in a tree and was going to jump onto David shoulders as he passed by. She got into a crouching position and was about to pounce when she recognized the two voices coming towards her, and neither of them was David. 

"The Zamph and Kukal tribes have started a rebellion that has led thousands of Ogre tribes joining in a formidable army of thousands on the eastern side Merropia and have declared war on the Our kingdom of Frell" It was the Kings knight Commander and War general

"We must not delay then gather every person and knight and even Squires to combat them right away!" said the other voice, which Rini knew for sure was her father King Char. They continued to walk hurriedly to the council or war, which was in the western wing of the castle. Rini quickly climbed down and ran to find David as fast as she could. 

*                      *                      *

            Unfortunately David was General Kue's Squire and had known about the Ogre rebellion almost as long as Rini had. He was in the Council with General Kue.  As soon as she heard this she ran back the way she had come and to the Council room. When she got there she found that she was not the only nervous one Myles, David's younger brother that was Rini age had his ear pressed to the door hoping to hear what was going on. She lay down in the floor and peered under it. "Then it's settled tomorrow we send half the knights and their Squires and half the Civilians. General Kue we led the first attack. Until tomorrow this council is adjourned." Said King Char standing up and heading for the door Rini and Myles jumped up and flew into the servants hall across from the Council room and hid until the king and other important people had passed. They slowly peeked their heads around the slightly open door David was standing on the other side hands on his hips "you can come out now" he said shaking his head. Myles and Rini fell out on the floor and quickly pounded David with questions. 

"Are you going to the front with General Kue?"

"Are you in the first batch?"

"Will mama agree?"

"When are you leaving?"

"Do you have to leave?"

"Please stay!"

"Don't go!"

David looked away. "I have to go and as for mom, please don't tell her Myles, or you Rini. She'll worry," said David 

"I'll leave tonight in about and hour and I have to get my things packed quickly so I'll see you guys when I come back."

"I promise I'll come back," said David reassuringly seeing the uncertain looks that Rini and Myles gave him. 

"Bye guys I'll see you when I get home. I'll have a whole bunch of new stories to tell to!  Practice your Gnomic Rini! Myles work on your dodging Rini loosen up your way to formal with your sword. Myles practice your Draconis! Bye!"

*                                  *                                  *

            True to his word David did return a month after he left only he returned in a large wooden casket lovingly designed with dancing vela around the edging.  Rini spent her time with Myles they talked to his tombstone often in a different language. The practiced their sword fighting on the meadow that the knoll on which David was buried over looked.  He always seemed to be with them even though he wasn't alive any longer his spirit still lived on in them. 

*                                  *                                  *

            "Your Royal Highness" said General Kue bowing deeply to a now ten year old Princess Corina. "This note was found addressed to you and Myles Hakun it was found in the Handle of David Hakun's Dagger. "Send for Myles Hakun right away" said Rini as General Kue handed her the crumpled up piece of paper. She carefully opened the note it was written in the ancient Language of Shenkuja which only one person out of every trillion living now a days knew. Only three people in all of Frell knew it the late David Hakun, Myles Hakun and Princess Rini of Frell. When Myles arrived they read the note it was from David. It read: 

Dear Myles and Rini,

If you are reading this note then I have passed on to a better place I was undercover and behind enemy Ogre lines while writing this and I have valuable information for the King and since I am worried that it may fall into enemy hands I am writing it in Shenkuja. I am entrusting it to you to translate and pass on this valuable information to the king. It seems that Merropia is in fact involved quite importantly in all this mess and defiantly not on our side they are plotting to overthrow the Capital and King Charmont once they make their way to the city. They have some how brought to Frell mythical creatures from the divine realms and our planning to use them to destroy the Kingdom. Getting to their power source can defeat them. Their power sources are the dreams and wishes of all the Merropian Children. The kids are being controlled somehow and I no longer will be able to figure it out I have been sentence to hanging at dawn. I am only regretfully that I will be unable to be of more service I will miss you both terribly tell mother and father that I died to save the world and I love them as I do you two. Practice your fighting arts it may come in handy in the future as well as your languages. Good bye I will see you again one day a long ways from now if I have done my job right.

                                                                     With love 

                                                                            David

*                       *                        *

Rini's lower lip quivered as she read the important part's to her father older brother and all the generals in the army of Frell. She folded the note nervously hoping that they would believe her. She had had past experiences with them not believing her and she hoped dearly that David's sacrifice would not be in vain. 

"Thank you Princess." Said General Kue knowing how hard it must be for her.

"Are you positive that you've translated it correctly" spat General Agua. He had originally been from Merropia and had taken it as a personal insult.  Myles had never fully trusted Agua and Rini privately agreed but she would never admit it.  He had saved Edmund's life once in battle and for that Char had made him a general, and given him the royal families trust.

"Yes, I'm positive." Stated Rini. 

"Lets see the note then" sneered Agua. Rini handed him the note.

"What's the meaning of this! Unauthorized encoding is not allowed," said Agua furiously.

"Your Highness she could be making it up for all we know" said Agua on his feet pounding the table for emphasis. The scribe took the note from Agua.

"Interesting…very interesting. Shenkuja I believe. Do you claim to be able to read this Princess?" said the scribe smoothing his goatee. Rini nodded. 

"Can anyone else to reinforce your claim?" asked the scribe. Rini nodded.

"Yes, but I doubt that General Agua will believe him anymore than he does me. We were both taught it by the late David Hakun, that's most likely why he thought to put it in this langue."

"What's the name of the other person?" asked Edmund.

"Myles Hakun" 

"A SERVANT!" yelled Agua. 

"Bring him here at once" Edmund commanded a manservant at the door.  Rini gave a grateful look at Edmund and he motioned for her to take a seat by him. Unlike Lela and Rini, Edmund and her got along just fine.  He smiled at her and patted her back. It was like reliving David's death again, She didn't want to put Myles through it too but she knew that she had to. The manservant came back this time accompanied by a tall and gangly brown haired ten year old his eyes darted around the council. He looked at Agua for a second and his face became a mask not reveling anything. He saw Rini looking depressed but with a tiny ray of hope shinning in her eyes. 

"Have a seat," said the scribe. Myles didn't sat anything but looked at the scribe then to Rini, Edmund and Char. 

"It's all right you can sit down" said Rini. He sat in the vacant chair next to the scribe. The scribe handed him the note. Myles looked at the note sadly

"I all ready know what it says I read it earlier this afternoon" said Myles

"Can you read the important parts to the council again so they'll believe me?" asked Rini giving Myles a pleading look.  Myles unfolded the note and read

"Merropia is in fact involved quite importantly in all this mess and defiantly not on our side they are plotting to overthrow the Capital and King Charmont once they make their way to the city. They have some how brought to Frell mythical creatures from the divine realms and our planning to use them to destroy the Kingdom. Getting to their power source can defeat them. Their power sources are the dreams and wishes of all the Merropian Children. The kids are being controlled somehow and I no longer will be able to figure it out I have been sentence to hanging at dawn. I am only regretfully that I will be unable to be of more service"   
Myles' hands started to shake and he bit his lip. Rini too was fighting back tears. Char took a look at Rini, Agua, and Myles.

"Prince Edmund please escort Princess Corina to her chambers and Page Leon make sure Myles Hakun makes it back to his quarters alright." Commanded Char.

*                                  *                                  *

Edmund and Rini slowly walked up to the royal wing. "Rini, I don't want to lie to you but I believe father will side with General Agua," Rini kept her head straight forward, her face showing no emotion. 

"I know," said Rini flatly.

"I'm sorry that they aren't going to believe you and Hakun. I'm also sorry about David for the little while that I got to know him he seemed friendly." Apologized Edmund. They reached the First door in the wing. Rini opened the door and was about to go in when Edmund stopped her. 

"Promise?" he asked. Rini looked at him sadly. 

"I promise" she said and walked into her chambers. 

*                                  *                                  *

A tiny figure climbed down off a balcony and into a tree. Then the figure jumped down out of the tree and pulled a travelers bag from inside the knothole of the tree. 

"If they won't take the threat seriously then I'll do something about!" said Rini defiantly.  

"Not with out me you won't" said Myles emerging from the shadows his own traveling bag over his shoulder. 

"Let's get going then, we've only got three hours till sunrise and six till they notice we're gone." Said Rini as she headed for the gate. Myles grabbed her am and pulled her into the shadows.

"You forgot the five minute wait till the new guards fall asleep" said Myles grinning impishly.  They sat down and waited for the guards to fall asleep and when they finally did the two companions carefully opened the gate and snuck out into the wild, free and dangerous countryside of Frell.    


	2. Gnomes

Smicc: Sadly I have to write a disclaimer! **WHAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

Izy: Just say the stupid thing!

Smicc: Fine! I own the plot, Merropia, Fluhasd, the gnome hollows, the guards, Valomp, Rini, Myles, Edmund, Lela, Nordie and Ferick. But absolutely nothing else! **WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

Izy: We apologize for the long wait for this update.

Smicc: I'm a slow writer and I had a major case of writers block. This might not be my best chapter yet but it introduces two new main characters!

Izy: YEA! Rini and Myles aren't alone anymore!

Smicc: It will prolly be a while before I update again because I'm a writer that's slower than a slug because I have no time and right now no motivation!

Izy: So please enjoy this chapter

Smicc: Read and review please! Without further ado on with the story!

Izy: DON'T START THAT AGAIN!

**GNOMES**

*

By: Smicc

*

Ella lay down in bed next to Char. She sighed looked up and then looked at Char who was sleeping on his side facing the wall.

"You're not going to take her seriously are you?" said Ella sadly. No response

"She wouldn't lie and you and I both know she takes after me and could easily translate and speak any language. David taught her and Myles. She has the resources and even the scribe recognized it as Shenkuja." said Ella sitting up

"If she's like you she'll do something drastic tonight. I just hope it won't be something stupid that will get her killed," said Char turning over to face Ella. 

"What do mean 'If' are you saying you don't know what your daughter is like?" asked Ella disbelievingly. 

"Yes, unfortunately that's what I'm saying. I've been busy training and preparing Edmund to be able to rule the kingdom. Also I've been trying to make marriage treaties and betrothals for Lela. You've been teaching Lela how to be a proper court lady, and we've both been busy with this war since she was seven" said Char. Ella looked as if she was about to say something but then stopped.

"You know I don't think I've even told her about my mother or how we met. I can't even tell you what her favorite food is or if she likes to slide down stair rails or-" stammered Ella, tears slowly working their way down her face. Char placing a finger on her lips cut her off.

"Shh, neither can I. I've been beating myself up about all afternoon. I could tell you all you ever wanted to know and more about Edmund. I could tell you Lela's favorite anything's in an instant but I can't even tell you What Corina prefers to be called." Said Char hugging Ella tightly. 

"They only heirloom I ever gave Corina was my mother's old necklace." Said Ella. 

"Char we failed her. When was the last time you or I tucked her into bed or woke her up with a hug or kiss in the morning?" said Ella crying even harder. 

"I can't remember and she's only ten. Char I need to know what she's like" sobbed Ella. 

"Shh, you can ask her in the morning I am without a doubt spending the whole day with her. No council, No Edmund or Lela, and no talk of war or Davis or Davey or… I don't even know the name of her best friend that died in the first wave of ogre attacks. Your right we have to know now. Let's go talk to her" said Char kissing the top of Ella's head.  Char stood up and took a hold of Ella's hand. Ella stayed sitting on the bed staring blanking straight forward. Then a look of horror pasted her face she gasped and started to cry uncontrollably again. 

"I never thought I would be a parent like my own father" said Ella looking up at Char through watery eyes.  

"Ella. You're not anything like him, You're a wonderful mother. Now come on I want to catch her before she does anything stupid. He said grabbing her arm and dragging her to the other end of the castle where Lela, Edmund and Rini's rooms were.  He knocked on Rini's door softly no response he opened it slightly and looked around, nothing except the door to the balcony was touched. They bed hadn't been slept in since last night, and the balcony door was wide open an early morning breeze blowing the curtains. Char ran over to the balcony, the sun was coming up on the horizon against a pink sky, they guards out cold and the gate slightly open, just big enough for a ten year old to squeeze out. 

"ELLA! CORINA IS GO-" began Char. Ella looked sadly at char as she stroked a doll that was lying on Rini's bed. 

She nodded, "I know, she has the fairy book though, she'll still be able to see us and read about us. That is, if she figures out how to use it."  Said Ella with tears in her eyes as she looked at Char. 

"I gave it to Mandy to give it to one of the children about a week ago, I didn't want to be basis so I let Mandy pick, she said that she thought Corina needed it the most." Explained Ella as she set down the doll, "tomorrow I'll talk to Mandy and find out about my missing daughter." She said as she left the room, Char following but not before yelling at the guards to wake up and do their jobs instead of slacking off.

*                      *                      *

"Keep running! They're gaining on us," yelled Rini as she glanced behind her at the mounted guards chasing her and Myles, yelling for the children to stop running. Myles stumbled and rolled over to a pricker bush filled ditch disappearing in a matter of seconds his yell becoming distance. Rini saw him disappear and jumped into the pricker bushes behind him, the thorns stinging her skin as they made scratch wounds. Then she saw it a tiny hole, just big enough for a kid to fit through. "What's down there? It could be dangerous." Thought Rini, the guards dismounted by the pricker bushes, calling out her name as they carefully slashed through the thorns. 

"Well, whatever is down there it's gotta be better than getting caught!" reasoned Rini as she plunged head first into the hole. It was a tunnel that sloped downwards; it twisted and turned making the young runaway very dizzy before finally opening to a long table, which 30 gnomes were just sitting down to the noon meal. Rini came shooting out of the tunnel flying face first down the long table before coming to a stop after sliding right off the other end of the table and landing in a heap on the floor covered in food, drink, dirt and thorns. The guard's cries from above were faint. Rini sat up and held her head to make the room stop spinning. 

All the gnomes were looking at her, "Uh-oh," thought Rini as five of the men gnomes got up and came over to her. She tried to jump up and run, but only succeeded in standing for a moment before falling back to the ground.

"I'm really really sorry! I didn't mean to disturb you, I was running from…um… bad men and this was my only escape." Said Rini in Gnomic as she frantically searched for an exit. She found it; there was a door just below the tunnel, the five gnomes picked her up and dusted her off. 

"You speak gnomic?" asked one gnome. Rini nodded, one of the gnomes walked around her examining her. 

"You are Princess Corina are you not?"  He asked. Rini nodded after a moment of hesitation, "Did a boy with brown hair just come down here?" she asked, as the gnomes started to bow before her. 

"Please don't do that. I'm trying to escape from the palace! Bad things are about to happen and my friend and I are trying to stop them from happening!" explained Rini in Gnomic. 

"Princess Corina, we would be honored if you were to dine with us this fine day." Said an Elderly gnome.

"Rini, please. Have you seen my friend?" she asked again in Gnomic. 

"This tunnel is one of many branches that break off from the main tunnel, and your friend has no doubt ended up in another hollow if you believe he has entered the tunnel system. First Lunch, then the business of finding your missing companion." Said the elder as he sat down and nodded to a seat next to him, Rini sighed and sat down next to the elder. The other gnomes then sat and began to eat. Rini examined the food, an assortment of soups lemon parsnip, Turtle barley, mushroom soup, and roots. It looked very appetizing to her stomach as it growled when she sat down. Rini blushed and many gnomes chortled into their soup(s). She began to eat; it was then that she realized that she hadn't eaten anything since lunch the day before.  She hoped that wherever Myles was that he was being fed and not run off. 

Once all the gnomes had finished eating the women and children gnomes took away the dishes to be washed as the men gnomes got up and left to do their afternoon duties. The elder, or Fluhasd as Rini had found out his name was, Stood up as the children gnomes started filtering back into the room. 

"Children, today instead of craft time we will help Princess Rini find her missing companion." Said Fluhasd, the children cheered. One boy gnome ran over to help Rini with her bag. As he picked it up everything fell out. He apologized and began to shovel the clothes and provisions back into the bag. He reached for the last item, a book; Fluhasd picked it up and looked at the book. The pictures on the cover began to dance. 

He gasped "Fairy made! This is a very special book." He looked at the title 'The life cycle of a Centaur tick', "This book 's cover doesn't let on everything about it." Said Fluhasd as he opened the book, "I'm unable to read anything but information on the centaur tick." Said Fluhasd as he handed Rini the book. Mandy had given it to her last week, Rini had really hated the look of the book and had stuck in her knapsack where she assumed no one would ever find it and she'd forget about it. Well, her plan had worked; she took the book as Fluhasd handed it to her. 

"Please enlighten us on what your book really says?" asked Fluhasd the children cheering in agreement. Rini's interest was peaked by what Fluhasd had said about it being not really about a tick. She opened the book inside was a story about a boy named Aladdin and his magic lamp. She read it to the children; it took up all the pages in the book. 

She closed the book, "Where did Aladdin find the lamp again?" asked a little girl. Rini opened the book to check but was astonished to find that inside was a story about a little lost elf girl. She closed the book and opened it again to find the story of Rapunzel. She closed the book after reading Rapunzel's and the Elf girl's story to the children, and put it in her bag. 

"Will you read us another story?" asked a child sitting on Fluhasd lap. "Another time Valomp. We promised to help Princess Rini look for her missing friend." Said Fluhasd, all the children moaned but stood up and Pulled Rini out the door and to the different hollows in search of Myles. They found him in the 16th hollow. 

"Myles! There you are! I was just about to give up looking for you!" called a relieved Rini. 

"Rini! Please tell them I'm not her to steal the Agulen treasure," said Myles as he twisted trying to break free of his bonds. 

"Ferick! Nortund! Release the boy," commanded Fluhasd. The guard gnomes untied Myles, he ran to Rini and they hugged briefly before thanking Fluhasd. 

"This is her Royal Highness Princess Corina! The boy is her Companion they are trying to stop the immortals." Fluhasd explained to the two teenaged gnomes that had guarded Myles. 

"You knew that the bad things I talked about were immortals?" gasped Rini. Fluhasd nodded.

"A few of them passed by here not even three moons ago." Explained Fluhasd. 

"Really!" chorused Rini and Myles. Fluhasd nodded, the two gnomes that had been holding Myles captive were shoed out of the room by Fluhasd. 

"We must talk about your immortals. Also, we must talk about why, the Princess, is running around trying to destroy immortals" said Fluhasd eying Rini and putting an emphasis on the word 'Princess'. 

"They didn't believe us! We're the only ones who believe my brother!  They're trying to take over the realm!" Ranted Myles before Rini told him to let her talk. 

"Myles's brother sent us a letter just before he died and told us that Merropia had some how brought immortals from the divine realms to take over Daddy's kingdom. No one believed us when we told the council what the letter. So, we decided that it was up to us to beat 'um" said Rini filling in the important gaps that Myles had left out. 

"Didn't anyone try to stop you?" asked Fluhasd amazed at the will the children had. 

"No, they don't care. They've already got a princess, who needs another one? My parents don't even know my name." Explained Rini, Fluhasd immediately knew that it was an old grievance and shushed her.

"No ones going to notice a missing servant boy." Said Myles with a shrug, "We didn't want to sit at home knowing that Merropia was planning something evil, and no one was going to do anything about it." Finished Myles. 

"We don't want to cause you or your gnomes anymore discomfort we'll be leaving before dawn tomorrow… However, some provisions would be greatly appreciated." Said Rini as Myles stomach started to growl.

*                      *                      *

The sun was just in the early morning sky, the birds were slowly waking and it looked like it was going to be a nice day. Rini and Myles, bag's packed and full stomachs began the journey once again. "Princess! Princess! Wait up" called to gruff voices. Rini and Myles froze 

"Not more guards" mouthed Myles. Rini Looked behind them and saw the two guard gnomes running to catch up. Once the gnomes caught their breath, they began uttering out the reasons for leaving the hollows. 

"You see, we was tired of boring schedules and life bein' the same day in and day out. We wanted some adventure in our lives something new" Began the slightly taller one, He had a orange hair and big black eyes. He was wearing a short forest green vest and patched tan pants. Rini remembered that his name was Ferick.

"So we decided we'd come wid you guys and fight them immortals in Merropia" explained the other one. He had more of a copper colored hair and big black eyes. He was wearing dark brown breeches and a deep green shirt, his breeches also patched. 

"Nordie you fool! Now they know we was listenin' to them and Fluhasd." Yelled Ferick slapping the other gnome on the back of his head. 

"Pardon me but wasn't your name Nortund yesterday?" asked a confused Myles as he looked at the gnomes. 

"Yes, but only me mum and Fluhasd calls me Nortund, everyone else calls me Nordie…unless I'm in trouble," Nordie explained 

"Well, I suppose you've joined our little quest. Welcome! And please don't every call me Corina again!" said Rini with a smile. 

After a few seconds Nordie spoke again. "So where exactly are we going and how long is it going to take?" he asked.

"We headed for the capital of because that's for sure where the immortal business will have started." Said Myles, 

"Since we have to travel by foot, because people will be looking for my all over Frell, it will take us roughly three to four years to get to Merropia." Said Rini, Myles nodded in agreement at the gnomes. 

"THREE TO FOUR YEARS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

See that little periwinkle/purple button down there… click and please review!


End file.
